Happy Endings
by joylss
Summary: "Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, sweeheart," the blue-haired illusionist said, dropping a lotus bud in the skylark's hand, "but every story deserves its own happily ever after." 6918, No-lemons, completely child-friendly :)


**Disclaimer: KHR**

**Warnings: Yaoi (6918), mark as cannonically impossible, drabble - a short fic with hardly any plot.**

**Others: Searching for beta reader.  
**

**Inspired by Nano and a very special friend.**

* * *

_**Happy Ending**_

_"Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but every story deserves its own happily ever after." - Mukuro Rokudo  
_

_by Autumn_FireSpirit_

* * *

It was most frustrating for Hibari Kyoya, how every time Mukuro pays a visit he would bring a single lotus flower and insisted it to be put into the vase along with all the others. It was as though the Mist Guardian had made it a hobby to bring a different colour of flower every day into the Disciplinary Room. The very scent of it was filling the room, the vase was getting full, but to his irritation they kept coming in regardless in sunny or rainy days.

To Mukuro, however, it seemed to him that he has to annoy the Cloud Guardian a little in order for him to give in. It takes more than just mere words -from the vocabulary of any Japanese or Italian the illusionist ever knew- to convince Hibari Kyoya. Quite fascinating, thought the Mist, though, it was yet the part of the Cloud that he loved the most.

"I'm just doing you a favour, you know," he said to the Cloud Guardian, whom sat on the sofa across the table, occupying it whole. "Come now, can't you see the room is a little dull?"

Silence, then a scornful snort. "Excuses."

"Ku fu fu fu... That's cute." In two strokes of white light, the Mist was gone and later was found occupying a new position on the sofa, just beside the Cloud, edging closer without limits. "I thought you knew I was better than that."

"Stay away." mumbled Hibari Kyoya with all the disdain he could muster. Had the Mist not been so mystifyingly alluring, Hibari would have hit him with his bare fist. "Haven't I told you not to come so close?"

"Did you think that would keep me away?" A soft laugh, a light little chuckle. That look on his face that Hibari couldn't bare to turn away even for a second. "A little too naive there, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." hissed Hibari as Mukuro's body wraps around his slender form, "We aren't even meant to be together."

Perhaps, he'd gone a little too far with that. Mukuro withdrew a little from the raven, shirking back into himself; though he held that imperturbable look, the Cloud could sense he'd struck a rare sensitive part.

"Don't you see, Mukuro? All these sneaking, hiding in the shadows, slinking by the candlelight..." said the raven. It was surprising, really, how they had managed to kept it a secret this long without the slightest hint of being noticed. "...we won't end well. Happy endings only exist in children's fairy tales."

Mukuro who has seen the worst of the worst, best of the best, the worst kind of good and the best kind of bad, did not fail to notice the hesitation in the raven's voice that even he was doubting himself. More amusingly, the words that came from the Hibari's mouth, in a few years back before he even met the raven, Mukuro had said the same thing to someone else.

To Hibari's surprise, instead of being angry, the illusionist rose from his seat and reaches for his hand. "I have to say, it is rather unappealing to speak to a person that is a younger version of myself." looking up, Hibari's gaze met a soft look that he never thought would appear in the illusionist's eyes. "Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, sweeheart," the blue-haired illusionist said, dropping a lotus bud in the skylark's hand, "but every story deserves its own happily ever after."

The black orbs of the skylark rose higher in attempt to meet Mukuro's heterochromatic ones, only to be greeted by fading curtains bellowing in the wind. The Mist Guardian was gone. Alone at last, with nothing else to stare at, his gaze drops back to look at the dull bud sitting in his palm. "I do believe the world has happy endings," he said to no one in particular, "but maybe they weren't meant for me."

As soon as he spoke, from his hand blooms a beautiful pink lotus.


End file.
